Certificado de Existencia
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: Komui ha sido nombrado Supervisor de todos los cuarteles de la Orden, por lo que debe dejar China y dirigirse a Londres, sabiendo que extrañara a cierta persona. ¿Qué siente Bak Chang respecto a esto?. Komui/Bak


"_Sin la pasión, si la locura no pasara alguna vez por las almas... ¿qué valdría la vida?"_

Jacinto Benavente.

* * *

Certificado**de**Existencia

La sexta taza de café aterrizo, con un sonido hueco, sobre el escritorio. Komui lo agradeció con una sonrisa cansada, mientras que en su rostro demacrado se asomaban descaradamente un par de ojeras, y estaba tan pálido que Bak lo miro con inquietud.

"No se ve bien, Jefe," dijo preocupado, "debería descansar un poco." Komui alzo la mirada nuevamente, rió con gravedad, y hablo en voz ronca:

"Me gustaría dejar las cosas en orden aquí antes de irme."

Aunque el acontecimiento de poder volver a ver a su hermana lo llenaba de gozo, vagamente podía mostrarlo tras todo ese agotamiento; sin embargo, si, en sus ojos había realización y alegría mezclados con un brillo ahumado de esperanza.

¡Después de 4 años de estudio, noches sin dormir, someterse y pretender que le importan las ordenes de arriba, volverá a ver a Lenalee!

El día que Malcolm Leverrier visito los Cuarteles Asiáticos, temió que aquel insensible cretino fuese a hacer una inspección de documentos, de esas en las que generalmente pasaba una semana completa sobreviviendo a base de café, mientras Leverrier lo observaba complacido desde el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y una taza de té.

Fue una franca y agradable sorpresa que, luego del estrés producido por el viaje inesperado hacía lo desconocido de los Cuarteles en Londres, le dieran la noticia del tan deseado ascenso, lo cual le adhería una responsabilidad inmediata para con todas las personas que trabajan arduamente y dan sus vidas por la Orden. No es que como Jefe en los cuarteles de China le hubiese dado menos importancia a esto, sino que en aquel lugar generalmente no había acción sino investigación.

Así que, por subsiguiente a este repentino avance, Bak Chang, su primer asistente, quedaba convertido automáticamente en el Líder de la División Asiática. Sobra decir, sin embargo, que no hubo tiempo para celebraciones a causa del lapso de una semana para dejar todo en el debido orden (y resultaba increíble que en tan corto tiempo se lograra tal cosa en la oficina de Komui) e instruir a su sucesor, además de la preparación psicológica para la presión a la que estaría próximamente sometido por trabajo, relaciones personales y el hecho de que su inglés era una desgracia (Bak se burlaba constantemente de su pronunciación).

Pero estaba preparado para hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de ver a Lenalee, de tener a su pequeña en sus brazos una vez mas, y hacerle olvidar la tortura que había tenido que soportar por culpa de un sistema injusto, inconsciente y deficiente donde se consideraban a los Exorcistas, los pilares básicos de la Orden, las personas que hacían el mayor esfuerzo y que constituyan la parte más importante la organización, como simples armas y no como vidas humanas.

¡Bueno, ya! ¡Basta de pensamientos trágicos! Se dijo a si mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que terminaba de firmar el último papel, en el que nombraba oficialmente a Bak Chang, de 25 años, como autoridad absoluta de los Cuarteles Asiáticos.

Miro de reojo al muchacho, que se encontraba inspeccionando la habitación, seguramente programando posibles cambios para el lugar ahora que la falta de documentos en el suelo le permitía ver las dimensiones reales de la oficina.

Komui esbozo una sonrisa conmovida. Si había alguien que en verdad perteneciera a ese lugar, era Bak; había crecido ahí, entre genios y las investigaciones de su abuelo; había comido y respirado ciencia toda su vida; y, más importante aun, amaba ese lugar, la atmósfera, a las personas, el trabajo incluso.

Si, no había mejores manos que las de Bak Chang para esta tarea. Y si, Komui odiaba admitir que eran incluso mejores que las suyas.

Dejo caer la pluma en el frasco de tinta, bostezo y se estiro, lagrimas de ocio y sueño asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos. Repentinamente, se sintió observado.

La mirada seria que Bak le propino entonces, como inspeccionando con vergüenza cada extremidad, articulación y músculo de su cuerpo que estuviera visible tras el escritorio, todo en un instante, le regalo unos gratos escalofríos que le recorrieron la columna entera.

_¿Por qué gozo?_ Porque cada vez que esos penetrantes ojos azules mostraban esa accidental debilidad al enfocarse tan tímidamente sobre sus facciones, le causaba una inexplicable y misteriosa sensación de placer, la cual eludía olímpica e inmediatamente con una broma o un comentario azaroso.

Lamentablemente, en ocasiones recientes se había percatado de que le seria difícil separarse de Bak; sin embargo, le avergonzaba más aun admitir que el temor de dejarlo en manos de otras personas le causaba un tumulto interno que mezclaba tristeza, enojo y celos. No, no; no es decir que el joven hubiese llegado a donde estaba solo a base de que Komui (inconcientemente) lo quería para si y no por su descomunal y sobresaliente esfuerzo, pero en verdad hay que darle crédito, incluso admirarle, por soportar las industriales cantidades de trabajo que Komui le imponía con tal de monopolizarle.

Hubo más de una vez en que, estando de noche los dos solos en la oficina, en que el superior había caído dormido mientras Bak terminaba el resto del trabajo en silencio, para acabar acostándose en el sillón a darse un sueño de apenas un par de horas; y era regular que, cuando esto sucedía, Komui se descubriera a si mismo contemplándolo mientras lo hacía. Y es que la expresión de Bak mientras duerme es una de las cosas más cautivadoras que existen, incluso más que el Mar Mediterráneo en invierno, o la cafeína.

Sin embargo ahí, en ese instante, se encontraron mirándose fijamente por segundos que parecieron una eternidad, consumiéndose con lentitud exasperante. En cualquier otra ocasión el intercambio de miradas tan insistentes se habría considerado un accidente y de inmediato hubieran vuelto la vista a otra parte; no obstante, esta vez era diferente.

_Él partiría a Londres en la madrugada. _

"Komui..." su nombre resbalo por los labios de Bak casi con pesadumbre; mantuvo la boca abierta, como queriendo continuar, pero se censuro a si mismo como si la sentencia que procedía al sujeto fuera algo indecente y bochornoso.

En ese momento, Komui notó que la presión sobre su pecho no era más que un sinónimo de quebranto y aflicción, más por alejarse de Bak que la noticia de perder aquel lugar.

Con pesar se percato entonces, casi cínicamente, de que no era lo suficientemente abnegado como para marcharse encerrando todos estos caprichosos sentimientos que lo asfixiaban con insistencia.

_No, Komui Lee es demasiado egoísta como para permitirle a Bak Chang el lujo de pensar en alguien más cuando se vaya._

Sin decir palabra, se levanto, y avanzo con pies de plomo en silencio hacía el muchacho; ya a escasos centímetros de distancia, lo tomo súbitamente por los hombros; Bak estaba rígido como una tabla, y soltó un leve gemido de sorpresa ante la invasión, sonrojándose por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir el calido contacto de los labios de Komui contra los suyos; permaneció, inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos en conmoción, y antes de que se diera cuenta, su superior ya había cortado el contacto.

Posteriormente fue, más que un impulso, un _ímpetu_, lo que lo empujo a jalar con violencia a Komui contra él, y frotar sus labios con vehemencia precipitada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los puños sobre el cuello de su camisa.

Aquel beso, tan desesperado y sublime, tan impetuoso y dulce a la vez. Tan innatural, licencioso, obsceno y sinvergüenza, lo hizo sentir por primera vez que no necesitaba el aire para respirar, y que si moría en ese momento no se arrepentiría por que ese era, a pesar de lo que la cordura le dictaba, el momento más sincero y verdadero de su vida hasta entonces.

Todo a su alrededor había pasado ya a un plano sin importancia, no había sonidos ni luces ni vidas más que las suyas, y todo el espacio y el tiempo se congelaron para darle paso a ese momento.

Y entonces, despertó. Despertó esa voz exasperante, pidiendo a gritos sensatez desde un rincón de su cerebro; porque es en el cerebro donde se piensa y en el corazón donde vive la imprudencia.

Se escandalizo, pues, y se aparto de inmediato, casi con pánico, completamente sonrojado. Se llevo una mano a los labios y miro a Komui con desasosiego.

Aun podía sentir la calidez de la boca de Komui fundiéndose con la suya; y si, solo un instante le basto para anhelar ese sabor intoxicante a cafeína y canela que hasta hacia un momento le había pertenecido.

"Lo siento."

¿Por qué se disculpaba, si Komui lo había besado primero? ¿Por qué reacciono así?

¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se encogía dolorosamente al mirar al absurdo objeto de tan indebida incitación?

_... ¿Sería alguna especie de retorcido enamoramiento, una estupida forma de atracción?_

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en ello pues, sin previo aviso, Komui lo envolvió suavemente entre sus brazos, lo estrecho, temblando ligeramente, y le susurro al oído:

"**Adiós, Bak."**

Él lo entendió perfectamente. Vio que, aunque pudieran mantener un contacto incidental, habrían de despedirse ya de los largos días juntos, de los fascinantes instantes de alegría que disfrutaban tan asiduamente; de las discusiones, las burlas y el agotamiento compartido de las noches sin dormir; del café juntos, y de las efímeras risas cansadas cuando la mente de alguno de los dos estaba tan aturdida que confundía las palabras.

_Todo aquello quedaría grabado ahora como la nostálgica memoria de buenos tiempos, y ya. Seria nada más otro expediente cerrado. _

Komui se separó lentamente, con una expresión de casi indiferencia, sin mirar a Bak. Salió de la oficina con paso firme y rápido, dejándolo ahí, abandonado en el vacío que resonaba en el eco de sus pasos.

Lo único que le quedo era un dejo del calor del cuerpo de Komui contra el suyo, y un leve recuerdo del palpitar de sus pechos cruzados.

* * *

Los días en los que Lenalee andaba de misión, Reever se encargaba del café; cabe mencionar que desempeñaba tal tarea horriblemente, que se le pasaba la mano con el azúcar y que no ponía el agua a hervir con canela.

Aquella mañana Lenalee estaba demasiado cansada para prepararle café; Reever se encontraba muy ocupado extrayendo información del huevo de Akuma, la más reciente adquisición de la Orden; el resto de su equipo estaba absorto en cualquier otro tipo de asunto.

Por eso, cuando el sonido de una taza de café aterrizando en su escritorio lo saco de su sueño, se pregunto desorientado si Leverrier se había vuelto loco y había decidido ser medianamente complaciente con él.

Pero cuando levanto la vista, no vio el ridículo bigote de Leverrier.

_Perdió por completo el cansancio cuando la sonrisa de Bak se reflejo, casi brillante, sobre sus anteojos, al tiempo que este dispuso de unos papeles sobre el escritorio, y dándole un sorbo a su propia taza, pretendió que los leía._

* * *

**N o t a s . **

_Quería algo R-Rated pero el romanticismo me persigue; y un R-Rated meloso es algo peligroso de escribir. Aunque no se muy bien si será un capitulo único o escriba una secuela. Me ha tomado dos horas y dolor en la muñeca escribir esto, pero la verdad es que lo amo. Moi ama todo lo que escribe._


End file.
